Cenizas
by LuFer Tendo
Summary: El broche del Sinsajo guarda un secreto previo a los juegos de Katniss, la verdad será descubierta, Katniss entenderá muchas cosas y del por que su vida tomo el rumbo en el que lo hizo
1. Chapter 1

Este es el Fic de los Juegos del Hambre, el primero que hago de esta saga, espero ir actualizándolo con regularidad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de LJH no me pertenecen, estos son de la genial Sussan Collins, la historia es enteramente mía

Capitulo 1.- El Baul

Nunca entendí por que a Snow le carcomía tanto la idea del Sinsajo, hasta hace no mucho tiempo me bastaba la idea de que era solo por que habían sido el experimento que jamas se propusieron a crear los del Capitolio...

Han transcurrido los años y yo estoy casada con Peeta mi chico del pan, Madre ha venido a visitarme, y eso es raro por que solo volvió al 12 para conocer a sus nietos pero no se quedaba mas de un par de noches pero ahora sostiene un paquete y una chica la acompaña esa chica tiene una mirada que me parece muy familiar pero mi madre la llama "X" así tal cual, va vestida con un coordinado en blanco así que supuse que era alguna enfermera o asistente de mi madre, pero aun así la mirada de la chica a un sin decir palabra alguna podía sentir cierto rechazo, hasta que todo fue mas claro para mi.

-¡Madre, es una sorpresa que estés aquí! Pasen por favor, Peeta esta en la panadería y los chicos en el colegio

-Kat, te presento a la Señorita X

-Un placer X

-Por favor señorita Everdeen, estamos en confianza puede usted llamarme Llamarme Lilian Snow

De pronto todo fue claro para mi, la chica llevaba un repugnante olor a rosas blancas y sus expresivos ojos me recuerdan las vez que en el escritorio de mi casa de la villa de los Vencedores, Snow me advirtiera con las consecuencias de iniciar una revuelta

-Oh!- fue la sorpresa que bien no pudo pasar desapercibida

La tarde continuo en una tensa calma, y mi madre me había anunciado que quería hablar conmigo, así que espero a que la noche cayera y los chicos se hallaran durmiendo, dijo que Petta podía quedarse

-Y bien mamá, creo que puedes empezar-le dije algo brusca y lo supe por la mirada de desaprobación que me dirigió Petta

-Creo que es mejor que Lily te cuente

La señorita Snow era una chica realmente bella, su tez era muy blanca, tanto como la porcelana, su pelo negro atado a una trenza idéntica a la mía en el tiempo de mis juegos

-Vera Señorita Everdeen- dijo

-¡Mellark!- Lily me vio extrañada – Katniss Mellark, pero dime Kat

-Cierto, me disculpo- dijo con una media sonrisa-vera Katniss -dijo colocando el paquete de gran tamaño que mi madre sostenía cuando llegó- Cuando mi abuelo murió, todas sus propiedades fueron incautadas por la rebelión, pero me permitieron llevar algunos objetos de valor solo para mi, pero que lo carecían para el nuevo gobierno, en un viejo baúl, guarde algunas cosas, y después fui enviada con su madre para servir en el Hospital, hace poco-hizo una pausa- buscando un objeto perdido hurgue entre el baúl y me encontré con algo desconcertante, para ser mas específicos un par de diarios

-Lily- la interrumpí- No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la guerra los juegos o con Snow

-No es de mi abuelo el diario, en realidad son dos digamos como Diario 1 y 2, el segundo diario es de un hombre llamado Noah Morgan pero el primero es de Katniss Morgan

No he de negar que el nombre me sorprendió pues hasta ese momento pensé que yo era la única Katniss, mire a Petta que hasta el momento seguía en completo silencio atento a nuestra conversación mirando celosamente a mi madre y a Lily

-Señorita Ever...- se interrumpió- Perdón le ruego me disculpe Sra. Mellark -dijo con una sonrisa afectada

-Kat, te lo ruego

-Correcto... Kat, le voy a hacer una pregunta ¿Sabía usted el verdadero nombre de su padre?

En ese instante mi mente dio un vuelco mi mente empezaba a presentir por que rumbo se iba dando las cosas

-Noah... Noah Everdeen- dije con un nudo en la garganta

-Creo... Katniss que estos diarios le pertenecen y creo que despejara muchas de sus dudas con respecto a su broche del sinsajo

-Katniss, es tarde y tu madre y la srta. Lily se ven algo cansadas, y tu también -Dijo Petta mientras encaminaba a mi madre y a Lily a sus dormitorios, mañana se marcharías hasta media tarde y yo me quede en la sala contemplando la caja de madera que contenía dichos diarios.

Sin poder resistirme abrí el pequeño baúl y encontré dos diarios de pasta elegante, en uno se podían leer las iniciales KM bordado en hilos de oro y en el otro NM bordado en hilos de plata, al levantar el segundo diario cayeron del interior varias fotografiás las junte y al ver una de ellas me asuste, era una fotografiá vieja, en tono sepia, era yo...

La chica de esa foto era una joven de alrededor de 16 años, llevaba puesta una cazadora café, que mi padre uso durante años y después yo, era como verme en un espejo cuando fui por primera vez a los juegos, lo único diferente entre la chica y yo era que ella tenia el pelo largo, lacio y con fleco, pero al observar mas detallada la foto de la chica sonriente pude notar una carcaj lleno de flechas en su espalda y el broche... del Sinsajo


	2. Fotografías

Este es el Fic de los Juegos del Hambre, el primero que hago de esta saga, espero ir actualizándolo con regularidad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de LJH no me pertenecen, estos son de la genial Sussan Collins, la historia es enteramente mía

Capitulo 2.- Fotografías

La impresión de ver su propio rostro en aquella foto no solo evito que conciliara el sueño, si no que hizo que su corazón se acelerara como no lo hacía en años, y todo la mañana siguiente y la tarde, Katniss se mantuvo alerta e inquieta, una vez que su madre y Lily ya se habían marchado rumbo al Capitolio que era a donde se dirigían, Petta en la panadería y sus hijo en el colegio, comenzó a repasar el resto de las fotos, en una de esas fotos aparecían dos jóvenes apuestos la joven que era idéntica a ella y otra chica de la misma edad, todos mostraban un aura jovial y sonrientes mientras un niño pequeño se encontraba en medio de las dos chicas, los jóvenes estaban parados cada uno detrás de una chica, al reverso tenia una letra borrosas en donde se podían leer, Corny, Tylor, Alma, Kat y el pequeño Noah, la fecha no se entendía ya que las letras habían desaparecido.

La presencia de los jóvenes y de el pequeño eran constantes en el puño de fotos que se encontraban en el baúl, en ocasiones la ausencia de alguno de ellos se podía entender que eran quienes tomaban la foto, y al parecer eran constante las reuniones ya que se les veía con ropa y peinados así como escenarios distintos, con mano temblorosa vio otra foto también en tono sepia, en esta se podía ver a un elegante señor muy parecido a su padre, cabello castaño y ojos grises, la dama sentada a un lado de el caballero, parecía una distinguida mujer de cabello rubio como el sol y ojos claros el chico de unos aparentes 9 y 10 años también castaño pudo reconocerlo enseguida era su padre, y detrás de los señores se encontraba la chica tan parecida a ella, con un sofisticado vestido, su broche del sinsajo en el lado izquierdo de su vestido blanco y un semblante solemne, al reverso se podía leer "Familia Morgan"

Si bien no podía aun entender como fue terminando llamándose Katniss Everdeen y no Katniss Morgan, por que era mas que obvio que esos eran sus abuelos, su tía y su padre, pero otra pregunta se había cruzado por su cabeza

¿Como es que ocurrió ese cambio de nombre? ¿Por que no conoció a sus abuelos y a su tía paternos? Y sobre todo los escenarios no parecían el distrito 12, todo era mas fino elegante alegre, casi casi podía jurar que era el Capitolio o bien el Distrito 1.

Katniss Mellark sabia que la respuesta se hallaba en esos dos diarios, y así se dispuso a leerlos, se sirvió una taza de café y un bollo que Petta había hecho en la mañana, y así tomo el primer diario, ese diario de pasta elegante, negra y de bordado de hilos de oro.

Al abrir la pasta una estilizada y bella letra podía leerse

"Diario de Katniss Morgan"

En la pagina siguiente se podía leer

"Noah, si lo abres y lo lees... te mueres"

Fin capitulo 2

Bueno aquí les dejo mis estimados lectores el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero sea de su agrado ya que es la primera vez que hago un fic de un libro, mis anteriores siempre fueron de animes, espero comentarios, Arigato Hosaimas y Sayonara


	3. El diario de Katniss Morgan

Este es el Fic de los Juegos del Hambre, el primero que hago de esta saga, espero ir actualizándolo con regularidad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de LJH no me pertenecen, estos son de la genial Sussan Collins, la historia es enteramente mía

Capitulo 3.- El Diario

Al ver esa pequeña nota con escritura hermosa, le dio a Katniss una extraña sensación de humor, al imaginarse a su padre travieso y juguetón, le hubiese encantado conocer a su tía, y que esta le contara todas las dagas que su padre cometía cuando a penas era un crío, ya que desde que ella tenia uso de razón vio muy pocas veces sonreír a su padre.

A pesar de la estilizada caligrafía, Katniss se dio cuenta que no era un diario en si, pues entre hoja y hoja la fecha distaba mucho, al parecer la chica tardaba días incluso semanas en registrar sus vivencias en el diario, al parecer solo hacia anotaciones de eventos de importancia.

No sabía si era correcto el leer algo tan íntimo de una persona, aunque esta estuviera quizás muerta, pero su curiosidad era demasiada, ademas este paquete había sido entregado a ella con el fin de aclarar muchas cosas, así que inicio la lectura.

"Día 4 del mes de octubre, año 2156, Distrito 1"

Valla sorpresa nos hemos llevado el día de hoy, no imaginábamos que esto sucedería en el campo de entrenamiento, pero mi pequeño hermano Noah le ha dado una tremenda paliza a Corny, es triste ver como un pequeño niño puede con Corny, en especial por ser el hijo del gobernador del distrito 1 y heredero de la familia mas poderosa, Corny no tiene habilidades físicas y algo lento pero es un buen chico, al ver la cara de espanto que ponía cuando su padre lo llamo desde el balcón, hizo que Noah le reclamara que era un tramposo y que no era justo que se dejara ganar para que pudiese quedar bien conmigo, eso hizo que el padre de Corny, se retirara no muy convencido de la mentira de mi hermano pero al menos lo saco del peligro...

-Hey Corny, deberías tomártelo con mas calma

-Si tuviera tu habilidad con el arco y tu fortaleza estoy seguro que lo haría

-Pero Corny tranquilo eres el hijo de la familia del distrito 1 ademas escuche que por parte de los chicos Steve Parks se ofrecerá como tributo

\- ¿Y tu Katniss? ¿Ya desististe en esa loca idea de ofrecerte como voluntaria?- ella guardo silencio dando a entender que esa idea aun rondaba por su cabeza- No me he enterado de que las chicas se ofreciesen para ser tributos

-¿Es por eso que te estas entrenando en el bosque?- dijo Corny al darse cuenta de a donde habían llegado, mas allá de las propiedades de la familia de Corny y de la Familia Morgan se hallaba unas espeso bosque, llegando después a un árbol hueco en donde guardaba varias herramientas, flechas en un carcaj y un arco, hermosamente tallado a mano.

-Kat ¿No vas a cazar hoy?

-No, estoy esperando a Noah, hoy es su examen de tiro con arco

-¿No crees que es demasiado joven para que lo sometas a tanta presión?

-No... quiero que este listo para todo, el próximo año el también estará en la cosecha y no me puedo arriesgar a mandarlo indefenso a los juegos, ademas...- dijo esto viendo al cielo azul- No se si regrese de estos juegos tengo que prepararlo y...

-¿Por que diablos sigues empeñada en ir a estos estúpidos juegos?- dijo Corny un tanto alterado

-¡Por que se que puedo abrir conciencias!

-¿Quieres revelarte? ¿Tu sola? Katniss estas demente, no puedes contra un sistema, es todo un sistema, no puedo permitir que lo hagas...

-¿Y por que no? Corny escucha... aun aquí en el distrito uno hay muchas personas que están en contra de los juegos, las familias que ven morir a sus hijos, hermanos, amigos, amores, no quiero vivir en un mundo en donde este viviendo en constante angustia, en donde mi hermano este en los próximos 8 años en peligro de ser enviado a matar y morir solo por diversión del Capitolio, necesito hacer algo

-¿Y eres tan ingenua que acaso crees que puedes infundir algún tipo de valor en el resto de los distritos? Katniss te mataran y no quiero que eso suceda- dijo tembloroso

-Corny, deseo... desearía poder ser un sinsajo...

-¿Pero que dices?- dijo Corny viendo a la chica

-Ellos... son libres... y son el ejemplo mas claro de que el Capitolio tiene fallas, no puede controlarlo todo, que incluso en la naturaleza sus seres se revelan, quiero ser un sinsajo, que se rebele contra lo que cree que es injusto- en ese instante sus sentidos se pusieron en alerta y vio a lo lejos aparecer a tres figuras, eran Alma, Tylor y Noah

-¡Llegas tarde!- Katniss se dirigió al chico

-Hermana papá me entretuvo, lo siento-

-En los juegos la disciplina es lo mas importante- y entonces vieron el rostro de Katniss transformarse, paso de ser la chica dulce y sonriente a ser una mujer dura y fría- toma el carcaj y sígueme- y así ambos se alejaron de Corny, Tylor y Alma

-¿No creen que Kat exagera?- dijo Alma

-Ella tiene la idea que solo le quedan tres meses para entrenar y enseñarle todo lo que sabe a Noah

-¿Tres meses? ¿Que la han desahuciado?- dijo Tylor en tono burlón

-Katniss piensa en ofrecerse voluntaria en la cosecha

-¿Sigue con la idea de la rebelión?- Alma parecía muy interesada en el asunto

-Si, y no se como convencerla de desistir, se que ha estado hablando con alguien, creo que la esta manipulando, no creo que ella sea capaz

-¿Estas diciendo que alguien la ha convencido de que debe iniciar una revuelta? ¿En serio crees que alguien pueda convencer de eso a Kat?-dijo enfrentando a Corny- Creo que no la conoces, el sentido de justicia que tiene Kat incluso es mucho mayor que el de nosotros tres juntos, y en verdad no deseo que ella vaya, pero se que es cabezota y terca, si ella lograse entrar a los juegos rebelarse, yo le seguiría

-Yo también- dijo Alma - ¿Y tu Corny?

-Hasta el infierno

Fin capitulo 3

¡hey, hey! gente bonita esta recién salidito del horno este capi porfa comenten plis


	4. Decisión

Este es el Fic de los Juegos del Hambre, el primero que hago de esta saga, espero ir actualizándolo con regularidad.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de LJH no me pertenecen, estos son de la genial Sussan Collins, la historia es enteramente mía

lo que esta escrito en el diario

-lo que dicen los personajes

************* cambio de escena

"Día 8 del mes de octubre, año 2156, Distrito 1"

El día de hoy nos hemos reunido en casa de Corny, su padre nos ha invitado a cenar, Tylor y su padre tambien estarán ahí, Alma no asistirá, parece que esta indispuesta y Noah por la hora tampoco asistirá... me hará mucha falta Alma...

He vuelto y la verdad no se que opinar de esta reunión, hoy Tylor se porto muy diferente conmigo, nervioso, creo que quería decirme algo pero su sonrojo no se lo permitió, y voy notando que desde que nos conocemos, es la primera vez que estamos solos en la terraza...

Siempre estamos rodeados de personas, pero es primera vez que veo a detalle a Tylor... es alto, atlético, piel blanca como la nieve, ojos grises como los míos pero mas profundos, cabello tan negro como la noche y sus pestañas tupidas... es realmente apuesto... si la cosecha no se lo lleva este año, podrá convertirse en un gran médico, esta por cumplir 18 y esta será la ultima cosecha para Corny y para él, a Alma y a mí nos quedan dos años mas... bueno si todo va de acuerdo al plan, este año yo iré me ofreceré como voluntaria...

Katniss hizo una pausa en la lectura, sentía cierto desconcierto en imaginarse a su tía deseando asistir a los terribles juegos, pero debí entenderla, los del distrito 1 siempre habían sido voluntarios, desde pequeños se les inculcaba el deseo de arribar a la arena...

Era domingo esa mañana fresca de octubre y su cumpleaños se acercaba, Katniss Morgan intentaba no pensar en ello, ya que frases de que una vez que se librara de la cosecha iniciarían los trámites para que sentara cabeza, su padre lo había dicho y eso no le agradaba pues desde la cena en donde pudieron compartir un rato solos, Katniss y Tylor se les veía mas unidos, todos sabías que el apuesto Tylor, el joven doctor estaba enamorado de Katniss pero ella tenia sus recién descubiertos sus sentimientos hacia él

Tampoco era posible ignorar al dulce y pacífico Corny, era quien siempre la animaba, era su mejor amigo, como su hermano, pero él no pensaba así, pero siempre débil e inseguro no se atrevía a mostrarle sus verdaderos sentimientos hasta ese día en el que Katniss cumpliera sus 16 años

"Día 24 del mes de octubre, año 2156, Distrito 1"

El día de mañana será mi cumpleaños y mis padres han tirado la casa por la ventana, mi madre incluso esta planeando algo de un compromiso ¡Bah! Esta tan segura de que no iré a los juegos que creo que esta planeando mi compromiso, aun no me atrevo a decirles que Tylor y yo ya somos novios...

Si yo novia de Tylor, aun no se los hemos dicho a nadie, pero me alegra saber que no era la única enamorada... él tambien lo estaba, y yo preocupándome siempre por disimular, es cierto que él es paciente y pacífico, Corny tambien pero a lo contrario Tylor es fuerte y valiente, decidido fue una enorme alegría para mi el que me dijera que me ama y que le gusto, que estoy como una boba y no puedo esperar para mañana...

ha"Día 26 del mes de octubre, año 2156, Distrito 1"

Por fin termino la fiesta, aunque mi cumpleaños es el 25, la fiesta se acabo hasta entrada la madrugada de hoy, recibí muchos regalos... el de mamá fue el lindo vestido y las joyas que use el día de hoy, mi hermano me ha regalado su primer arco, es tan lindo ver que mi esfuerzo lo absorbe muy rápido, es un chico listo, ágil y con excelente condición física, espero que nunca sea elegido en la cosecha, pero si tiene la mala suerte va bien preparado, papá me dió algunas joyas tambien y perfumes como si necesitara mas aun, Corny me regalo un lindo broche de oro. ¡Es tan lindo! Me obsequió un sinsajo sosteniendo una flecha con las alas extendidas de lado, es hermoso, creo que no olvido la charla cuando le dije que quería ser un sinsajo, Tylor me regalo una cazadora muy cómoda y un libro con dibujos de las planta medicinales que va encontrando en el bosque cuando me acompañan a entrenar a Noah, Alma me regalo una linda tiara, pero la noto algo distante conmigo, en fin me tirare a mi cama que estoy exhausta

Katniss Mellark leía todo esto con algo de fastidio, una chica superficial que tuvo una vida facil, una vida con agua caliente y comida en la mesa, claro su padre tambien era parte de todo y aun no entendía mucho así que continuo leyendo

"Día 4 del mes de noviembre, año 2156, Distrito 1, Palacio de Justicia"

¡Estoy horrorizada! Han matado al padre de Alma, no puedo contener mi furia, el Capitolio no puede tratarnos así.

Era una tensa calma la que se sentía en ese momento Katniss sostenía a una llorosa Alma, mientras ella misma no podía controlar su temblor, en el Palacio de Justicia se encontraba un hombre de la edad de su propio padre, todo era silencio, hasta que los agentes de la paz, hicieron su aparición custodiando al gobernador del distrito, el padre de Corny

El gobernador empezó su discurso, hablando de por que era importante servir al Capitolio, una vez terminado el ridículo discurso el padre Corny procedió a leer la sentencia.

Los motivos Rebeldía y sedición, y era alta traición al capitolio, el padre de Alma Coin, había estado conspirando contra el capitolio hacia unos seis meses, pero pronto los agentes de la paz dieron con la fuente y hoy debía ser ejecutado en la plaza publica para escarmiento

El padre de Corny, no tuvo ningún empacho en dictar la sentencia, Katniss veía horrorizada, el señor Alberto Coin era su mejor amigo, y no cabía en la cabeza del Gobernador en ayudarlo, en menos de un minuto el cuerpo del señor Coin yacía en el piso sin vida...

El padre de Tylor se acerco a verificar los signos vitales, después de hacerlo se dirigió a la familia Coin, con una mirada triste dando a entender y confirmar lo que todo vimos...

Alma dejo de llorar al ver a su padre yacer inerte, su rostro se desfiguro y su expresión se endureció... yo solo puedo seguir apretando los puños, mas que nunca deseaba yo encabezar esa revuelta

-¡Estas loca!- decía Corny fuera de sí - ¡Tylor dí algo!

-Kat, no puedes, no debes

-¡La decisión esta tomada!

-¡Katniss eso será un acto suicida! ¡No lo permitiré!

-¡No es como que te tenga que pedir permiso Corny!

-¿Y se puede saber que es lo que planea la gran Katniss Morgan?

-Lo siento Corny, pero te podría en peligro, no pienso correr ese riesgo de perderte a ti tambien

-Kat, tambien a nosotros nos duele haber perdido a Alma, pero el destierro al distrito 13 es mejor a que hubiese sido sentenciada a muerte

-¡USTEDES NO ENTIENDEN! ¡SOMOS ESCLAVOS DEL ELLOS! ¡EL CAPITOLIO TIENE QUE CAER! Tarde o temprano lo hará

-Es todo un sistema. Dijo Corny

-Es frágil, tanto que un puñado de bayas podría derribarlo


	5. La Cosecha Parte I

Capítulo 5.- La cosecha

-¡Katniss por favor no cometas una locura! ¡No lo hagas!-decía Corny demasiado consternado

-Katniss... no debes arriesgarte- Tylor intentaba disuadirla

-No hay vuelta atrás- dijo Katniss acercándose a Corny, tomándola maternalmente las manos- ¿Sabes que debo hacerlo?

-¡NO ENTIENDO PORQUE!-decía el frágil chico llorando- ¡Vives bien! Tienes dinero, una posición, un nombre importante, y hay varias chicas mejor entrenadas que tu para los juegos que se ofrecerán de voluntarias, no tienes por que ir

-¡Corny!-exclamo con tristeza-Yo... quiero ser libre...

-Se que lo de Alma te afecto mucho pero por que estas tan aferrada

-Tylor... Corny... El padre de Alma murió por protegerme

Ambos jóvenes pusieron cara de asombro

-Verán... la noche en la casa de los Miller, tu padre Corny me escucho hablando con el Dr. Everdeen, estábamos seguros que nadie podía escucharnos, así que le dí el mensaje a tu padre de parte de la CR...

-¿CR?- pregunto Corny

-Conspiración y resistencia

-¿Y se puede saber como diablos terminaste siendo parte de eso?

-Bueno... al principio solo fue curiosidad, después fue una manera de revelarme en contra de mi padre, ademas quería saber la verdad acerca de la muerte de mi madre

-Woo... espera ¿La señora Morgan?

-Margot, ella no es mi madre, lo es de Noah, pero mía no, mi madre fue asesinada por el capitolio cuando tenia yo dos meses de edad, mi padre por consejo del Sr. Snow tomo por esposa a Margot, por eso mi participación en la CR me daba la sensación de saber mas acerca de mi madre, adoro a mi padre pero...¡Quiero saber la verdad y el me la niega!

-¡Ja! ¿Y crees que yendo a los juegos resolverás el misterio de la muerte de tu madre?

-Al principio no tenia intensiones de ofrecerme como tributo, pero...pensé que estando cerca de ellos algo descubriría hasta que aquella noche tu padre Corny nos descubrió...

-No entiendo nada

-Mi madre se caso con mi padre a los 17 pensando que no mandarían a la cosecha a una chica recién parida, me tuvieron, pensaron que yo era el boleto de salvación, pero no fue así... mi mamá fue tributo...

los tres quedaron sumidos en un incomodo silencio, los chicos entendieron a medias los motivos de Katniss

-El Dr. Everdeen me contó eso en aquella ocasión, que era cuando menos sospechoso habría de sernos una conversación, a cambio yo le pasé información del Capitolio al Dr. Everdeen,

-Sigo sin entender, que tiene que ver el Sr. Coin aquí

-El Sr. Coin en su declaración dijo que me pidió de favor que le diera un código al Dr. Everdeen, confundiendolo con un rebelde y tomándome a mí de conejillo de indias, al final la confesión voluntaria de que el Dr. Everdeen y yo eramos inocentes fue lo que lo llevo a la muerte

-¡Katniss eso es imposible, si eso hubiese ocurrido el Dr y tu ya estuvieran muertos!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? Pero tu padre es astuto, ningun doctor en el capitolio habia podido tratar el mal de tu padre, y en cuanto a mí no se que es lo que planea, pero en el momento que dejemos de ser necesarios tu padre Corionalus, se deshará de nosotros

-Es por eso entonces-dijo Tylor- ¿Que te ofrecerás de tributo?

-¡ESTAS LOCA MI PADRE NO ES UN ASESINO, SOLO APLICA LA LEY!

-¡Corny calmate!

-¡No Katniss! - girándose para encontrarse cara a cara con Tylor dijo- Todo es culpa de tu padre, ella le esta llenando la cabeza de tonterías no que con que fin, pero escucharlo bien Everdeen, no lo voy a permitir...- y así Coriolanus Snow dejo a los dos jóvenes impactados por el arranque de furia

Un mes después, en la espesura del bosque estaba Katniss con Noah, cazando con arco y flecha, el pequeño era hábil, y al igual que ella, todas sus presas eran cazadas con una fecha en el ojo izquierdo, según Katniss, era la forma que la carne no se amargaba, tambien traían unas raíces con forma de patatas, que se daban con una exótica y bella flor llamada Katniss

-¿Sabes enano? Siempre que me busques y me encuentres no pasaras hambre- dijo riendo, viendo a lo lejos que Tylor dibujaba y anotaba las características de una planta medicinal, en dos libros-supongo que debe ser cansado escribir y dibujar diariamente a doble tanto

-Ja, uno te lo voy a regalar a ti, por si te vas a la arena, el otro es para mi padre- dijo Tylor

-Por cierto-dijo Noah- ví a Corny

-¿Y como esta?

-Cambiado-dijo el pequeño mientras metía a las presas en un saco- hoy tuvo practica cuerpo a cuerpo, y a pesar de que le dieron una paliza, sus ojos cambiaron, sonrió burlonamente, parecía una serpiente

-Valla, aun debe estar enfadado con nosotros- dijo Tylor

-Conmigo no, hasta compartió un pedazo de tarta hoy conmigo- el pequeño interrumpió su platica y pregunto a la chica

-Kat..

-Dime

-¿Como se llama esta flor?- dijo el chico apuntando a un arbusto en el cual no habían reparado

-Primrose... así se llama esta flor

-¿Tiene algún valor curativo?

-No- contesto Tylor- Pero tienen un aroma tranquilizador – y diciendo esto corto un ramillete entregándole al chico para que percibiera el aroma

Sin saber como de un momento a otro sonaron las alarmas, algo había ocurrido ya que las autoridades llamaban a todos los ciudadanos a la plaza. Así que corrieron como si su vida dependiese de ellos, escondiendo a toda prisa las armas y el libro de ambos.

-¿Que crees que haya sucedido?

-No lo se – decía agitado Tylor

-Dense prisa- gritaba Noah

Una vez que llegaron a la plaza principal vieron a Corny y este con un rostro lleno de preocupación se acerco a los tres jóvenes

-¿Corny que sucede?

-¡La cosecha, extenderá el tiempo de ingresos!

-¿Por que?

\- Existe la posibilidad de que Noah aparezca en la lista de la cosecha y todos los chicos de 11 años

-¿Por que? ¿En todos los distritos?

-No- dijo Corny, solo en este- es un castigo, por lo del padre de Alma, dicen que no quieren otra vez los días oscuros, otra rebelión

-Alma ¿En donde estará?

-Dijeron que se había exiliado al trece-dijo Tylor

-¡Pero el 13 no existe!- Corny estaba realmente asustado- ¡Katniss por favor! - el chico había empezado a llorar

-Anda que no te vea tu padre, mira nada mas que golpista te dieron

Coriolanus Snow no hizo mas que sonreír como el chico dulce y amable que siempre había sido

Katniss Mellark había detenido la lectura del diario, según lo que su tía redactaba el chico era de carácter idéntico a Peeta, no entendía como había llegado a convertirse ese amable chico en la serpiente venenosa de Snow

Peeta había llegado a casa con el par de revoltosos niños, sonreía pero al ver la cara pálida de Katniss ordeno a sus hijos a lavarse mientras preparaba la cena

-¿Que ocurre?- dijo el panadero viendo el libro que sostenía en las manos

-Aun no estoy muy segura- en un resumen ella le relato lo que llevaba leído hasta el momento

-¡Tranquila preciosa!- dijo Peeta

-¡No me digas así, o por favor no me digas que empezaras a beber!- esto hizo que ambos rieran y la tensión se disipo

Llegada la noche y los niños dormidos, Kat dispuso a continuar la lectura del libros

-Peeta, por favor quiero compartir esto contigo

-Esta bien- y el diente de león y el sinsajo continuaron con la lectura

Día de la cosecha

"Día 28 de enero, año 2158, Distrito 1"

-Hoy todo fue caos-

(Escena)

Noah se hallaba siendo peinado por uno de los sirvientes que lo vestía, era casi la hora de la cosecha y Katniss se encontraba con un nudo en la garganta, era hora, debía actuar.

Llegaron a 12:00 en punto unas personas del Capitolio con estrafalario vestuario, muy común tambien en el distrito 1, todo sucedía con relativa calma, ya que en otras ocasiones la cosecha era mas una fiesta, este año todo era diferente, el registro pronto paso y un viejo regordete comenzo el ridículo discurso acerca del capitolio y hablando de rebelión, entonces Kat recordó a Alma, quien creía fervientemente que el 13 aun existía.

-Bueno bueno, empecemos entonces por conocer quienes serán nuestros tributos este año, primero las damas

Había llegado el momento, no había marcha atrás

-*Bien aquí voy*-¡Soy vol...!- dos chicas habían amagado a Katniss con ayuda de un agente de la paz, mientas se escuchaba a otra chica ofrecerse como tributo, Katniss luchaba pero ya estaba sujeta y no podía hablar

-¡Valla valla! ¿Dime jovencita que nombre y edad tienes!

-Odry Vane 17 años- decía la chica sonriendo, entonces Katniss la reconoció y era famosa por su manejo de cuchillos y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero era lago estúpida

Katniss había seguía presa de las dos chicas y del agente de la paz, entonces cayo en cuenta de que esto era obra de Corny

-Bueno un aplauso a la valiente jovencita, ahora vallamos con los varones

El viejo regordete con sonrisa boba revolvió los papeles y tomo un nombre, Katniss tuvo entonces un fatídico presentimiento

-Morgan Noha

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!- grito Katniss que ya había logrado safarse de quien la tenia presa- ¡ME OFREZCO EN SU LUGAR, YO SOY EL TRIBUTO!

-Lo siento jovencita pero no puedes sustituir a un chico- para ese momento los agentes de la paz ya custodiaban a Noah que estaba mas pálido aun...

-¡Por favor se lo suplico, yo me ofrezco!- dijo llorando mientras dos agentes de la paz la sujetaban

Noah Morgan comenzo entonces a caminar temblando presa del miedo pero todo tomo un giro cuando alguien gritó

-¡Me ofrezco como tributo!

Un joven de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabello rubio, atractivo rostro dulce pero en ese instante lleno de miedo había gritado

Corionalus Snow se había ofrecido como tributo ante la mirada atónita de todos, Kat aumento su llanto y el chico fue escoltado hacia el escenario

-¡Wow! ¡Esto es una locura dos tributos voluntarios!

Coriolanus Snow el chico amable y noble, el hijo de gobernador del Distrito 1, un chico algo cobarde y torpe, se había metido a la boca del lobo para salvar al hermano pequeño de la chica que le gustaba, la cara de horror de él haciendo contacto con los ojos de la chica no hacía mas que aumentar la angustia y alivio mezclados, Tylor había llegado a Katniss justo en el momento que ella se desmayaba ...

Por fin capitulo terminado, espero les guste y espero poder seguir escribiendo mas seguido... sayonara y que la suerte este siempre de su lado


	6. Los Cuadragésimoscuartos Juegos del Hamb

Capítulo 6.- Los Cuadragésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre

El tiempo que empleó Katniss Morgan en recuperarse del desmayo fue veloz, y tuvo el privilegio de estar por 5 minutos con el tributo para despedirse, el día de hoy todo era diferente a otras cosechas, Katniss no intento ocultar sus sentimientos y corrió para abrazar al Corny, el miedo de ella supero cualquier sentimiento, y la posibilidad de perderlo, la hizo abrir sus ojos, era cierto que Tylor era apuesto y fuerte, pero Corny, solo al final de la vida del tributo había podido poner bien claro los sentimientos

-¡Corny, sobrevive por favor!- lloraba Katniss mientras susurraba bajito

Para Tylor la escena fue clara, los sentimientos de Katniss hacia el hijo del gobernador se mostraron por fin, solo se preguntaba si él de haberse ofrecido como voluntario en ves de Noah Kat, hubiese reaccionado de la misma manera... su respuesta mental fue no.

-¡Kat!- ¡Perdoname, no quería gritarte ni reñirte yo...-

-¡Shuuu! ¡Coriolanus Snow, debes ganar estos juegos y regresar a casa... ¿Vale?

-¡Kat no tengo oportunidad! ¡Yo moriré el primer día y estará bien!

Katniss en ese instante saco el broche de oro y se lo coloco en la chaqueta gris a Corny

-Tienes que regresar a casa, tienes que devolvérmelo ¿Te quedó claro?-ahí estaba ella, la misma Katniss dura, pero no habría tenido tiempo en reaccionar cuando ella lo jalo de la solapa y unió sus labios con los de Corny en un casto beso

Corny tomo de las manos a la chica, las beso y con una sonrisa prometió que regresaría a ella...

Por fin capitulo terminado, espero les guste y espero poder seguir escribiendo mas seguido... sayonara y que la suerte este siempre de su lado


	7. El Regreso del Vencedor

Capítulo 7.- El regreso del vencedor

Fueron las peores cinco semanas de su vida, el hecho de presenciar la transmisión obligatoria de los Cuadragésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, hacía que la angustia de Katniss aumentara, había terminado su relación con Tylor, pero todavía había suficiente cariño para conservar su amistad, aunque ya no iba a ser la misma.

Cada noche Kat salía disparada corriendo hacia el bosquesillo detrás de las casas mas importantes del distrito 1, lloraba, gritaba y sufría cada vez que Corny era herido o deliraba debido a la falta de alimento, agua o sueño. Aunque se descubrió en él el instinto de supervivencia, su torpeza le llevo a cometer varios errores, Coriolanus se había aliado con Odry Vane, la tributo de su distrito, los dos tributos del 2 y los dos tributos del 4, los profesionales, el mas frágil de los seis sin duda era Corny, pero por alguna razón lo mantenían con él, la respuesta era la habilidad para conseguir alimento, Snow a la cuarta semana en donde solo quedaban los profesionales y dos tributos mas uno de 8 y otro del 6 salió en busca de alimento, ya tenían cuatro días sin comida, pues la reservas ya se habían agotado, después de andar un rato con una chica llamada Annalyse Broke encontraron un arbusto de bayas oscuras, tanto Corny como Annalyse se abalanzaron sobre el arbusto y pronto habían juntado un montón de bayas.

-¡Esto será un manjar después de cuatro días sin alimento ni patrocinadores!- dijo la chica

-¡Lo sé, vamos de prisa hay que llevarles a los demás!- dijo Corny

Cuando Kat, observo la escena un hueco en su pecho se hizo presente, y como una histérica se puso a gritarle a la pantalla

-¡No las comas Corny!¡No las comas!- decía en medio del llanto - ¡Son jaulas de noche!

Mientras en la arena todos festejaron el suculento alimento, se apresuraron a coger un puñado cada uno y a tragárselas sin recato ni modales, Corny había tomado una baya con sus dedos y procedió a ponerla en la boca, cuando de pronto los cinco chicos, todos los profesionales incluida la chica de su distrito comenzaron a convulsionarse, Corny escupió la baya, pero empezó a sentir un mareo terrible y arcadas, entonces medio inconsciente Corny comenzo a escupir sangre por la boca antes de caer inconsciente.

Corny permaneció con altas fiebres delirando, llamándola a ella, y ella pegada a la pantalla llamándolo a él.

El sonido del cañón se repitió por cinco veces, y el aerodeslizador recogió los cadáveres, ahora estaba el solo contra dos tributos mas, ademas de intoxicado, era un presa fácil y solo esperaba su muerte, pero entonces la vio, una hoja roja, bonita y elegante, que tiempo atrás en Panem, cuando se le conocía como Norte América, se daba mucho en el país vecino del norte, un lugar conocido como Canadá, la hoja era de un árbol que segregaba una savia llamada maple, la cual Corny semiinconsciente recordaba que en el libro de Tylor decía que esa savia durante mucho tiempo se utilizo para postres, por su sabor dulzón, pero que años mas tarde, descubrieron la capacidad de eliminar toxinas y otros venenos, entonces le llego un patrocinio, una especie de espita con la que con las ultimas fuerzas, Corny clavó en el tronco del árbol de maple, y bebió de esa savia, Corny cayó inconsciente.

Era de noche cuando Corny escucho un cañón mas, seguido por el Himno de Panem, y la fotografía de los seis tributos caídos en ese día, eran los rostros de sus cinco compañeros y del tributo del distrito 6, Corny empezó a llorar, por la culpabilidad de haber matado a sus compañeros y el temor de que el tributo del distrito 8, era seguro que si sabía contar debería estar dándole caza en este instante, Corny entonces trepo a un árbol no sin antes tomar el arco y las flechas de Annalyse, y esperó

El manejo del arco jamas se le dio bien, de hecho nada relacionado con la violencia, el era un excelente matemático y negociante, algo mas diplomático, pero el combate no eran para él, y eso se mostró en los juegos la quinta semana para ser exactos... estaba herido de un brazo debido a una cuchilla que le lanzo Mateus, el tributo hombre del distrito 6, Corny había logrado asestar a una pierna de Mateus, pero no fue suficiente, mareado, débil y herido Corny trepó a lo alto de un árbol, donde un sonido molesto pero bastante peculiar sonó, al mirar hacia arriba su rostro palideció aun mas: Rastrevíspulas.

Katniss había bajado demasiado de peso, sus ojeras era mas visibles, su cabello ojos y piel cetrinos, ella no dormía, hubo una noche, en una transmisión que Corny en medio de sus delirios por haber medio consumido una jaula de noche, Corny tomo entre su mano la insignia del sinsajo, la beso y empezó a cantar para ella.

"_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,  
Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave;  
Recuéstate en ellas y cierra los ojos sin miedo,  
el sol ya salió y se encuentra en el cielo.  
Este sol te protege y te da calor.  
Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,  
Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

_En lo más profundo del prado, bien oculta,  
Hay una capa de hojas, un rayo de luna.  
Olvida tus penas y calma tu alma,  
Pues por la mañana todo estará en calma._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,  
Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor.  
Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad  
Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará."_

Pero ahora todo parecía estar en contra de Coriolanus Snow, con un tributo esperándolo abajo para darle caza y un nido de rastrevíspulas encima de él, los vigilantes ya habían preparado el cañón, para anunciar la muerte de Corny, pero entonces la necesidad de sobrevivir pudo mas con él, y Kat, vio por primera vez en los ojos de ese tierno chico una mirada atroz y maliciosa, como el de una serpiente.

Snow, lanzo una flecha hacia el nido de rastrevíspulas, y aunque falló el tiro y alboroto a los bichos, Snow no se dio por vencido y lanzo una segunda flecha, la cual dio de lleno al caer en la cabeza de Mateus recibiendo la mayo parte de las picaduras de los insectos, muriendo casi al instante, mientras Snow pendía de un árbol semiinconsciente con veneno de las rastrevíspulas, aunado con el veneno que todavía quedaba en su torrente sanguíneo de la jaula de noche que estuvo a punto de matarlo.

Todo Panem guardo silencio, al escuchar el último cañonazo, que proclamaba la victoria de Coriolanus Snow, pero aun era demasiado pronto para cantar victoria, Snow estaba grave...

Sin duda los médicos del Capitolio debían ser casi dioses para salvar la vida del chico del distrito 1, despues de dos semanas de recuperación Corny en apariencia había quedado como nuevo, ninguna cicatriz, su tez lozana y rebosante, sus mejillas con un saludable color y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa de chico apuesto que conquisto los corazones en el Capitolio, solo que había algo diferente, su mirada no reflejaba la dulzura y ternura que Corny poseía antes de los juegos, había cambiado, y todo había sido efecto del veneno de rastrevíspulas, los doctores no pudieron eliminar del torrente sanguíneo la toxinas de los insectos ni el de las bayas, la sangre de Coriolanus Snow, estaba envenenada.

Katniss Mellark, detuvo su lectura, era demasiada información en tan poco tiempo, Peeta se encontraba igual de aturdido que Katnnis.

-¡Snow, fue tributo!¡Salvo a mi padre, es decir fue voluntario para salvarlo!- entonces la ansiedad se hizo presente y varias cosas comenzaron a conectarse

-Katniss tranquila- decía el panadero al abrazar a Katniss

-Petta, el chico, me refiero a Snow

-Si Katniss, parece que estuviera describiéndome a mi-dijo Peeta- ¿Como es que termino siendo el monstruo que acabo con el distrito 8?

-¡Petta! Cuando Snow me corono vencedora de nuestros primeros juegos, el tomo mi insignia y me dijo que era un curioso prendedor! ¡Peeta era su insignia, es decir, el la creo para ella!- dijo Katniss Mellark-

-Creo que debes descansar-

-No, Petta debo continuar- y Katniss continuo leyendo

Después de un mes de haber terminado los juegos Corny regreso a casa, un recibimiento con todos los honores como era de esperarse, incluso se veía al padre de Corny con una gran sonrisa y de buen humor, cosa extraña para el comportamiento del gobernador, Coriolanus Snow sintió verdadera alegría de volver a casa, jamas se imagino volver con vida, brazos extendían hacia él para felicitarlo y poder tocarlo, pero el solo buscaba a tres personas, al niño por el cual se ofreció como voluntario, a su amigo que le fue de tanta utilidad para reconocer el árbol de maple que le ayudo a sobrevivir en la arena y sobre todo a ella, su Sinsajo.

Katniss Morgan se encontraba apartada de todos, se encontraba al filo del bosquesillo sentada, pensando en esa mirada, cuando sus oídos de cazadora permitieron escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban con sigilo, entonces Katniss se levanto del tronco cual larga y revelo un hermoso vestido rojo, se viró sobre sí misma, y es ocaso le dio una impresión de estar envuelta en llamas, y entonces lo vío, al chico torpe, al chico miedoso y enclenque, entonces se dio cuenta que el joven Snow, había ganado musculatura, estatura y sobre todo belleza, cosa que paso a carecer de importancia cuando vio su hermosa sonrisa y su dulce mirada, su dulce Coriolanus Snow había vuelto.

Sin una palabra de por medio, la chica corrió a sus brazos y lo beso

-¡Regresaste!¡Regresaste!¡Regresaste!¡Regresaste!-decía llorando

-¡Katniss estas mas delgada! ¿Estas enferma?- dijo con preocupación inspeccionando a la chica, se dio cuenta que la joven estaba pálida y ojerosa y mucho mas delgada

-¡Jajajajaja eres un bobo! ¡Regresaste ya todo estara bien!

-Si nena, todo estará bien a partir de hoy- y diciendo eso Snow, prendió en el vestido rojo de Morgan el broche del sinsajo, la abrazo y empezó a danzar con ella abrazada al vuelo una misteriosa canción tarareada...

Por fin capitulo terminado, espero les guste y espero poder seguir escribiendo mas seguido... sayonara y que la suerte este siempre de su lado


End file.
